Mariposa Traicionera
by just a teen
Summary: Realidad Alterna, cuando uno comete un error y no sabe como repararlo, otros son los lastimados. Espero que les guste .
1. Mariposa Traicionera

**Mariposa Traicionera**

Por: Sagi o just a teen

**Nota:** Hana yori dango no me pertenece, le pertece a Kamio-sensei y la cancion "Mariposa Traicionera" es de Mana. Este es un Fic de Realidad Alterna.Realmente les aconsejo que lean el fic junto con la canción. Espero que les agrade.

**_Eres como una mariposa_**

Su esposa estaba tirada al lado de él, las ventanas estaban abiertas dejando entrar un aire fresco devido al calor del verano. Era la media noche y el no podia dormir, en cambio empezo a observar a su esposa, su fragil figura, su sedoso cabello marrón y ver como su cuerpo se movia al compas de su respiracion. Su camison de tiras color blanco caían suavente en su cuerpo un poco grande para su esbelta figura. Los dos hacían una perfecta pareja ante los ojos de la sociedad de los millonarios,pero la verdad era otra. El se levanto de la cama y se dirigo al pequeño escritorio que había en su cuarto y tomo el cuaderno que estaba abierto. Era el diario de Tsukushi, su esposa, allí ella había escrito todos sus sentimientos en color negro. Unos sentimiento que hace unas pocas horas él ingnoraba y hubiera preferido que siguiera de esa manera.

**_vuelas y te posas vas de boca en boca_**

**_facil y ligera de quien te provoca_**

_"Nunca le ame"_ estaba escrito en esa hojas rosadas, esas hojas que a simple vista parecian tan inocentes hechas para ser escritas por las manos más finas y puras del mundo. El leía esas palabras una y otra vez, a lo mejor era para buscar otra explicació,pero no se podía ocultar la verdad a si mismo cuando todo era tan claro. _"fui una tonta, debi ser fuerte y negarme a este matrimonio sin sentido"_ Sus sentimientos eran un huracan, entre ellos estaba la furia, el perdon, el odio, la traicion y muchos más que no sabia como nombrar. _"mi coraz__ón siempre fue del él, pero trate de engañarme , busque la salida más facíl"_ El pobre hombre se derrubo, su dignidad junto con él. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué ella no lo podía amar?¿Por qué las cosas son como son,por que? Su cabeza estaba llena de porques, causandole dolor.

**_Yo soy raton de tu ratonera_**

**_trampa que no mata pero no libera_**

**_vivo muriendo prisionero_**

Ella era tan hermosa, en cuerpo y en alma. No ella no tenía la culpa de nada, él mismo la obligo a casarce sabiendo que ella no lo hubiera podido rechazar. Las condiciones eran diferentes, habían problemas en la relacion de ellos dos y el se metio en medio y pues la confundio, le hizo pensar que ella estaba enamorada de él. _"fue mi error, debi haberme dado cuenta de quien amaba desde un principio. Siempre lo ame,pero me dio miedo pensé que todavía..."_ El hombre siguio leyendo su sentencia mientras que su corazón se partia en mil pedazos para no volver hacer contruido otra ves. La quería odiar con toda su alma, pero cada vez que levantaba su mirada y la veía dormir tan tranquilamente, su rabia desaparecia. "¿Alguna ves me quisiste?" susurro, levantandose del piso y llendo a la cama sin olvidarse del diario. "¿Alguna ves me quisiste?" volvio a susurrar,pero ahora cerca del oido de sus esposa. Y allí se quedo cerca de ella, luchando una batalla interior. Por un lado su mente acompañada de su dignidad le decía que la despertara y que le exigiera explicaciones sobre lo escrito,pero su corazón con el amor le decían que se quedara callado, que todavía había esperaza. Su hija recien había nacido y eso los hiba a unír, su corazón le rogaba que ingnorará esas palabras.

**_Mariposa traicionera_**

**_todo se lo lleva el viento_**

**_Mariposa no regreso_**

"Yo si te amo Tsukushi, yo si" susurro él en su oido, de allí se levanto y salio del cuarto para caminar al que estaba a su costado. El abrio la puerta y un olor suave lleno de la escencia de flores invadio su sentido. El cuarto color rosa pastel estaba decorado con flores por todos lados. Los juguetes estaban bien acomodados en todo alrededor y se notaba que la decoracion había sido hecha por expertos. El caminó a la cuna en la esquina y vio a su angel dormir. Cuando empezo a leer el diario pensó que a lo mejor la bebe no era suyo,lo cual lo hubiera destruido totalmente, pero mientras seguia leyendo Tsukushi confirmo que el padre de la niña era el,pero lo que más le dolio es que aunque el amor de madre estaba presente en su escritura tambien se podía leer el dolor de ella. El dolor que viene con una responsabilidad no deciada_. "Maritsa es mi angel y mi error al mismo tiempo. Ella es la muestra del error más grande que he cometido en mi vida,pero eso ya no importa, ahora miraré al futuro y mis unicos pensamientos para ella sera el de amor"_ ¿Cómo pudo si quiera ella pensar algo así? ¿Maritsa su error? ¿Tanto lo detestaba? "No mi amor, tu no eres el error de nadie" le dijo a la bebe dulcemente mientras la observa dormir. Se dio cuenta que las dos se parecían en aspecto y en personalidad. Las dos eran luchadoras en la vida, una cualidad que el admiraba. No se podía comformar con los resultados, no quería hacerlo.

**_Ay, mariposa de amor, mi mariposa de amor_**

**_Ya no regreso contigo_**

**_Ay, mariposa de amor, mi mariposa de amor_**

Decididó regreso al cuarto con su decision en la mente. _"lo siento tanto por él, el no tiene la culpa de nada, solo fue una victima de las circustancias entre el y yo"_ leyó. No el no era un victima, el supo perfectamente lo que estaba pasando,pero sin embargo se hizo al ciego y trato de buscar cualquier excusa. Akira y Soujiro se lo habían dicho, se lo habían advertido y el les dejo de hablar.

**_Nunca jamas junto a ti_**

**_vuela amor, vuela dolor_**

Lo hiba a ser por su hija y por si mismo, la hiba a confrontar. Sabía que jamas la podria odiar,pero tambien sabía que ya nada seria como antes. Ese pensamiento detuvo su mano de abrir la puerta de pino y volvio su mirada al pequeño libro de ilusiones rotas _"Supongo que si lo quiero, si no, nisiquiera compartiria la cama con él,pero al mismo tiempo....al mismo tiempo lo detesto. Lo detesto porque él es el que me impide actuar y seguir mis emociones. No... a lo mejor me detesto a mi misma , el no haría eso, yo lo se. Lo siento, lo siento tanto. Yo no soy suficiente para ti, no creo que ningun hombre este contento con migajas de amor y menos él"_ las palabra escritas invadian su razón, eran verdad. ¿Cómo podia estar el feliz con un amor así? El , el que venia de una familia tan previligiada.

**_y no regreses a un lado_**

**_ya vete de flor en flor_**

**_seduciendo a los pistilos_**

**_y vuela cerca del sol_**

**_pa'que sientas lo que es dolor_**

Levanto su mano y le dio giro a la manija fuertemente haciendo un sonido agudo. Abrio la puerta y dio los pasos para entrar y después cerro la puerta lentamente. Caminó hasta el sofa y se sento en el. Su mirada cayo en ella y al verla dormir tan placidamente no pudo dejar de recordar. _(recuerdos)__Era una tarde, los dos recien tenian dos meses de casados y por evitar a la familia de él, decidieron rentar un apartamento. Tsukushi lo había escogido y él le dio el si inmediato tratando de hacer feliz a su resien casada esposa. El lugar era acojedor, ni chico ni grande. Era necesario para los dos y nadie más. Ya todo estaba listo para mudarce, siendo él un chico de familia, era de esperar que todo era nuevo. Los platos de la cosina, las sabanas de la cama y hasta sus cepillos de dientes.__"¿te gusta?" Tsukushi le pregunto al hombre de cabellos castaños a su costado.__"me encanta, sera nuestro nidito de amor"le dijo mientras la abrazaba.__"de cuando acá te hiciste tan cursi" le contesto ella sin quererlo insultar pero haciendole recordar lo raro que era su comportamiento de lo casual.__"¿no le puedo hablar dulce a mi señora?" le sonrio él__Ella le devolvio la sonrisa "Claro que si amor" y lo beso haciendolo sentir en los cielos. __(fin de recuerdo)_

**_Ay, mujer como haces daño_**

**_pasan los minutos cual si fueran años_**

**_mira estos celos me estan matando_**

Ese tipo de memorias hacian que sonriera,pero una sonrisa triste, melancolica. Como cuando uno recuerda algo muerto que ya núnca volvera a la vida. Y entonces, lagrimas empezarón a salir, era la segunda ves que había llorado en su vida, oh y como le dolian esas lagrimas, le dolia en lo más profundo.

**_Ay, mujer que facil eres_**

**_abres tu alitas, muslos de colores_**

**_donde se posan tus amores_**

Y la pregunta vino ¿Acaso ella pensaba en el cuando lo besaba?, otra ves se dirigio al librito rosado para buscar la respuesta la cual la encontro en las primera hojas _"Ultimamente me siento extraña cuando beso a mi esposo, cada ves que me acerco a él puedo hasta oler el perfume de él, debe ser porque ya regreso de su viaje, después de tanto tiempo el volverlo a ver,por supuesto que remolvio alugnos de mis sentimientos" _Si el era una vicitima de las circunstancias, ella tambien lo era. L a pobre ni siquiera se dio cuenta de sus sentimientos. El levanto su mirada tiro de golpe el libro al piso y se dirigio a la cama con determinacion.

**_Mariposa traicionera_**

**_t_****_odo se lo lleva el viento_**

**_mariposa no regreso_**

El sonido del libro chocando con el piso levanto a la bella que dormia, Tsukushi abrio sus ojos y vio a su esposo acercarce a ella. Confundida pregunto "¿Qué haces despierto Rui?" al no escuchar respuesta, ella se sento en su cama para captar la atecion de el.

**_Ay, mariposa de amor, mi mariposa de amor_**

**_Ya no regreso contigo_**

Ella se habia despertado, no había contado con eso, era el momento perfecto de enfrentarla. "Amor, ¿Qué haces alli? Ven acá a la cama a dormir" ella hablo dulcemente. _Ay, mariposa de amor, mi mariposa de amor__Nunca jamas junto a ti_"¿Rui?" El la vio y supo lo que tenia que hacer. "si amor ya voy" les respondio. Sabia perfectamente que su corazón no soportaria enfrentarla ahora.

**_vuela amor, vuela dolor_**

**_que tengas suerte en tu vida_**

Lo sentia por Tsukasa, hace poco el le había comentado a Rui que todavía segui queriedo a Tsukushi,pero que no hiba a ser nada peor ahora que tenian una hija. Ignorando los sentimientos verdaderos de su esposa Rui le agradecio y le pidio disculpas de que todo haya acabado de esa manera.

**_ay, ay, ay, ay, ay dolor_**

**_yo te llore todo un rio_**

**_ay, ay, ay, ay, ay amor_**

**_tu te me vas a volar_**

Metiendose en la cama Rui no se mentia, sabia que las revelaciones en ese diario lo perseguirian a lo mejor por toda una vida. Fin del capítulo.

**Nota: **intento hacer este fic one shot (capítulo único) pero quiero saber que piensan ustedes. Espero que todo haya quedado bien y que hayan disfrutado de este fic.mi e-mail es (jeje paro cambiando de e-mails,jejeje)


	2. Tiempo

**Mariposa Traicionera**

**Capítulo Dos**

**Tiempo**

Años después...

Tsukushi abrio sus ojos al no sentir el calor de su marido a su lado , cerro y abrio sus ojos para poder despertarce, dirigio su mirada hacia la ventana y se dio cuenta que todavía no havia amanecido, chequeo el reloj y noto que eran las dos y media de la madrugada. Se levanto de su cama y se puso su bata de seda color blanco acompañado con sus pantuflas, sus pies tocaron la madera y empezó a caminar. Tskushi tenía una buena idea de donde se encontraba su marido, abriendo su puerta se dirigio al cuarto del costado.Ella abrido la puerta lentamente y con delicadesa, lo primero que vieron sus ojos fue a Rui sentado en la mesedora con su hija, los dos durmiendo. Rui estaba sentado incomodamente para darle espacio a su hija de tres años, Tsukushi sonrio y se acerco a ellos. Levanto a su hija suavemente para no despertarla y la puso en su cama tapandola con su manta de color rosada, depués se encontro en el dilema de levantar a su marido. No sabía si era rasonable hacerlo o no, ultimamente Rui no estaba durmiendo muy bien y ahora que lo había conseguido ella no queri interrumpirlo. Pensandolo mejor, ella decidio retirarse en silencion,pero antes agarro la manta que estaba casi por caerce de la silla y la acomodo para cubrir a su esposo.

Ella se acerco a él y sus sentidos se despertaron , como siempre lo primero que hacia era oler su dulce perfume en sus cabellos marrones. Rui abrio lentamente sus ojos y vio como su esposa se alejaba de él.

"Tsukushi" el llamó bajamente, ella volteo y le sonrio.

"pense que estabas dormido y no queria despertarte" le contesto regresando a él.

"no" le dijo él mientras tomaba la mano de ella y la acariciaba suavemente, levemente tocando su piel. "te amo" beso su mano, su labios tocando la piel de su mujer.

"Yo tambien" le sonrio Tsukushi, mintiendole otra vez.

El lo sabía, sabia todo de ella, sabia que cuando mentia sus labios formaban una sonrisa melancolica, sus ojos se enfocaban en él para tratar de engañarlo y al final ella cambiaba el tono de voz y conversacion.

"así que porfin conseguiste tu sueño, que bien! Ahora vamos a la cama" hablo rapidamente y camino hacia la puerta "¿vienes?"

"en un rato" Rui vio la figura de su esposa dejar el cuarto, nada había cambiado desde que descubrio ese diario. Ella creía que él no sabía y él la dejaba creer eso y hasta a veces el mismo queria vivir en la ilusión. La verdad es que continuamente el olvidaba esas palabras escritas y hasta a veces realmente creía que Tsukushi había llegado a amarlo,pero eran cosas como estas que lo devolvian a su realidad. Las mentiras de amor que Tsukushi le decía, Rui sabía que ella le había sido fiel, más que nada porque Tsukasa estaba muy poco en Japón, aunque el confiaba en la lealtad de ella..... a veces le atacaban los celos y eran dias como esos que no podía dormir. La única que podía tranquilizar eso era su hija su pequeña Yoshe (belleza). Si!, ella era belleza en todo el sentido de la palabra, su inocencia era la misma que Tsukushi perdio al tener que entrar a un mundo que no le corespondia. Rui había fallado una vez,pero esta vez no lo haria, el se encargaria de proteger a su pequeña ante todo y todos. Las cosas en su vida no había cambiado tanto desde la secundaria, los cuatro todavía seguian siendo amigos claro que Rui y Tsukasa ahora guardaban una distancia que antes no exsistia,pero parecía que las heridas del pasado se borraban con el tiempo. La única diferencia era que ahora el tenia que dominar una empresa y miles de vidas, antes el quiso negarce a ese tipo de vida...a ese mundo de hipocrecias. Pero, la madures de un hombre de 28 años se reía de ese niño de 18, que poco había sabido del mundo, trato de encerrarce creyendo que nadie más que él sufria en el mundo, ahora se da cuenta que muchas personas sufren peor que él. Su misma esposa, Rui siempre había podido leer a Tsukushi desde que la conoció, sabia perfectamente el miedo en el que siempre vivía.....miedo de ser descubierta....miedo de que Tsukasa ya no la amé.....miedo de que él no la amé.....miedo de ser jusgada......miedo que que su hija la jusge........miedo de perderlo todo y a todos.

"Rui" llamó ella "¿ya?"

El desperto de sus pensamientos y se levanto del sillón, al ver eso Tsukushi siguio caminando a la recamara. Rui dio un ultimo vistaso a su hija y en esos segundos se dio cuaenta de algo....para cuidar de su hija tendría que cuidar a Tsukushi.

"Te lo prometo Yoshe, te lo prometo" le dijo mientras que se retiraba del cuarto.

"el vuelo para Japón se ha retrasado, porfavor espere e los acientos.Sera llamado" la simpatica señorita le repitio por segunda vez al pasajero. Ella trato de brindarle su mejor sonrisa haciendo muestra de sus perfectos dientes blancos.

"gracias,pero la entendi la primera vez" le dijo él un poco fastidiado,pero tratando de ser educado. No espero respuesta y volvio al sitio de espera de primera clase.

Los asientos eran de cuero, el piso de marmol y lo de más de oro. Todo era frio en la ciudad de Nueva York, era diciembre y la nieve no se hizo esperar, había caido en toda la parte este de los Estados Unidos y por lo tanto él tenía que esperar. Por alguna razón había decidido sentarse al costado de una ventana que lo dejaba ver a la gente entrar y salir. Su ojos veían a un padre dejando ir a un hijo, a un amigo despidiendo a un amigo, un hermano despidiendo a un hermano, una esposa despidiendo a un esposo y a un.....a un adolescente alcansando a una chica. En él se vio a si mismo, recordo como ese día corrio para el aeropuerto para alcansarlá, para no perderla......pero.....al final no sirvio de nada. Vio por ultima vez a los muchachos y le decio mejor suerte al chico, sus ojos buscaron por cualquier otra vista no importaba cual....no se podía permitir recordar más o si no todo volveria a salir y ya no lo podia hacer más. Finalmente se había camsado de recordar, de preguntarce los 'que hubiera pasado si..' o los ' que pasaria si...' no ya no podia. Aunque sabía perfectamente que no podria volver a amar a alguien como lo hizo a Tsukushi, sabía que al menos podía engañarse con una ilusion y ser feliz. Tenía que resignarce a amarla en lejos, aunque no le gusta, él había perdido por su misma culpa, ahora ya podía pensar la cosas friamente y criticaba cada paso tomando por él. El lo hizo todo mal, la empujo hacía Rui mientras que ella luchaba por quedarse, hasta que al final ya no pudo hacer nada y se quedo con Rui. Ahora tenian una hija, el simbolo se 'su amor' y la verdad....la niña era linda, el nombre le quedaba a la perfeción Yoshe.Ironicamente el era el padrino de la niña por suerte o por maldicion, hasta ahora no lo sabe ya que eso lo habían decidido mucho antes que Tsukushi viniera a sus la extrañaba, en estos años el había querido mantener su mente ocupada que decidio trabajar a tiempo completo con su empresa, realizando el sueño se su madre, convirtiendo la corporacion Domoyi segunda en el mundo, totalmente matando a su competencia, y ahora con tantas responsabilidades no tenia tiempo para nada y eso incluia a sus amigos y Tsukushi.

"estoy cansado" murmuro él y por primera vez entendio las palabras a la perfeción. Si estaba cansado de huir de su presente, todo este tiempo se había escondido en los Estados Unidos,en sus islas, en sus casas, en el trabajo, en los aeropuertos con los relojes. Ya no, Domoyi Tsukasa no era de las personas que escapaba y finalmente se dio cuenta que eso estaba dando sus resultados. Ya estaba cansado de correr, debia y queria regresar a casa.

"tenga todo arreglado, regreso a Tokyo" dijo por su celular, después de levanto y fue donde hace unos minutos la señorita le había dicho que esperara.

"Disculpe"

"¿si?"

"¿me puede cambiar el boleto para Japón?"

"oh, no se.....dejemé ver" La muchacha empezó a tipiar rápidamente en el teclado de su computadora y chequeo por los boletos de primera clase. "si señor, no ahy ningún problema" sonrio, Tsukasa le entrego sus tickets y ella le entrego otros con destino a Japón.

"gracias"

"de nada señor"

"mamá! Miramé!" Yoshe gritaba mientras bailaba al rededor del jardin de su casa.

"Muy bien Yoshe, muy bien" Tsukushi la alientaba "¿Dónde lo aprendiste?" le pregunto mientras la tomaba en sus brazos y la sentaba en sus faldas.

"Tía Shizuka me lo enseño"

"en serio....¿Por qué?" le pregunto su madre con curiosidad.

"me dijo que cada vez que sintiera que hiba a llorar hiciera esto para que las lagrimas no bajaran"

"¿te dijo eso?" Tsukushi hablo con animo, ya que le hacia recordar a su juventud y cuando su amiga le había dicho lo mismo. Lastima que núnca funciono.

"si"

"¿y funciona?"

"no se mamá, núnca he tenido ganas de llorar" dijo la niña abrazando a su madre más.

"¿núnca? Nisiquiera cuando te requintamos"

"nop" la niña dijo saltando de las faldas de sus madre y corriendo hacia su papá que recien había llegado. Tsukushi observaba a su hija correr hacia su esposo,sus pequeños pies tocando con ligeramente el pasto verde.

"hola Yoshe" la niña respondio con un abrazo fuerte. Rui la cargo y camino hasta su Tsukkushi que estaba sentada tranquilamente viendolos con ternura.

"Hola Tsukushi, ¿Comó estas?" Rui se inclino y coloco un beso en la frente de su esposa mientras que Yoshe todavía colgaba de su cuello.

"Bien, Rui, Bien. ¿Comó te fue en el viaje?" Rui puso a la niña en el piso y la dejo seguir jugando mientras decidia charlar con su esposa. El se sento a su costado en el cesped, dejando descarsar su cabesa en sus faldas de seda.

"Te extrañe" dijo mientras tomaba su mano izquierda y la besaba.

"Rui" suspiro ella mientras su mano libre acariciaban sus cabellos. "Rui hemos cambiado" dijo ella en nostalgia.

"si, tu eres más hermosa"

"tu cerquillo es esta corto y te pones el pelo para atras, además haz crecido un poco más. Diria que algo en tu mirada en rostro ha cambiado,pero no se que es" Tsukushi empezó hablar tranquilamente con una voz baja. No se lo decia a nadie más bien parecia que estaba pensando en alto.

"y tú....tu cabello es más largo y sedoso, tu cara más fina, tu piel más suave. Cada vez te alejas más de mi"

"Rui, no hables así" le requinto ella.

"Tsukushi, ahy que casarnos por la iglesia" Rui le propuso cambiando sus ojos de dulcura con una mirada un poco seria.

"no Rui, ¿para qué? Tú núnca has creido en Dios" ella le contesto con tranquilidad.

"tienes razón" su mirada cambio y sus ojos la miraban con dulcura, mientras seguia acariciando su mano con delicadesa.Los dos se quedaron así por unos minutos,viendo a su hija correr por el jardin hasta que el sonido del celular de Rui interrumpió la tranquilidad de los dos. Rui se paro y contesto.

"hello"

"¿Rui?"

"si, ¿Qué deceas Akira?" Rui contesto reconociendo la voz de su amigo inmediatamente.

"queria avizarte, Tsukasa esta en Japón"

"¿Por cuanto tiempo?"

"se va a quedar a vivir acá"

"¿en serio?"

"si"

"ok. Esto sera interesante. Me tengo que ir. Adios Akira" Rui colgo su celular, su exprecion de su rostro no había cambiado, sus ojos estan igual de serenos.

"¿Qué quería Akira?" Tsukushi pregunto con curiosidad.

"oh..nada importante, te lo dire más tarde. Ahora tenemos que entrar que parece que va a empezar a llover" Rui camino donde su hija y le agarro su mano, Tsukushi los esperaba sentada. Cuando los vio acercarce, ella se paro y tomo la mano que su esposo le ofrecia. Para todo, una familia feliz estaba entrando a su casa antes de la tormenta de verano.

Continuará......

Nota: Mi fic one shot se convirtio en largo ., bueno espero que todo haya quedado bien y que hayan disfrutado del capítulo.


	3. llegadas y comienzos

**Mariposa Traicionera**

**Capítulo Tres**

**Llegadas y comienzos **

_But I still haven't found what I am looking for _

Sus ojos estaban cerrados, tratando de econtrar paz para poder descansar, la musica en su Ipod era suave, una balada que lo llevaba a dormir. Pero, por más que queria sus ojos miel paraban despertandoce cada dies minutos, primero fue su celular, de allí la aeromosa, y por ultimo era él mismo. Faltaban dos horas para llegar a Tokyo, Japón. El vuelo había sido largo y su cabeza le estaba dando hueltas, sabia perfectamente que era mejor irse a dormir,pero no podía, simplemente no podia.

_But I still haven't found what I am looking for _

La ultima parte de la canción seguia repitiendo mientras se terminaba dejando que la voz sea como un suspiro repitiendo las mismas palabras. Tsukasa estaba escuchando a uno de sus grupos favoritos y no le importaba que eran extranjeros. El había crecido escuchandolos y por alguna razón creía que este era el tiempo perfecto para oirlos. El cd era antiguo, lo habian sacado en los ochenta sin embargo las baladas y el ritmo era único, la voz de Bono, el vocalista principal , era única y sin preguntas Joshua Tree era el mejor cd del grupo. Ahora la canción que tocaba era _With or Whitout you_ y Tsukasa se había olvidado que neceistaba dormir mientras seguia el ritmo con su cabeza.

"Señor"la aeromosa llamó suavemente, pero Tsukasa no la escuchaba porque tenía sus audifonos puestos "Señor" volvio a llamar, pero esta ves le dio unos golpecitos en el hombro. Tsukasa volteo y la miro un poco amargo por haberlo distraido de uno de sus momentos de tranquilidad que le llegaban muy ocasionalmente.

"Disculpeme señor, pero vamos a aterrisar, necesitamos que se ponga sus cinturon" la muchacha dijo timidamente al ver la cara de su pasajero.

"claro" el respondio volviendo a ponerse sus audifonos y poniendose su cinturon.

**oooooooooooooo**

"Sera un placer tener a Hanazawa Yoshe en nuestro colegio, sera la quinta generación de los Hanazawas en este institucion, porfavor Sra. Hanazawa hagale llegar mis respetuosos saludos a su esposo de parte mía y porfavor digale que todavía lo recuerdo de la clase de historia framcesa" el director de la prestigiosa academía Eitoko estaba parado detras de su escritorio de roble estirando su mano formalmente para despedirse de Tsukushi. La esbelta figura de ella se levanto del aciento mientras que su hija seguia sentada tranquilamente en la silla de su costado. Tsukushi estiro su braso para tomar la mano del hombre en cortecia.

"por supuesto, yo personalmente se lo dire" Tsukushi le contesto sonriendo "si Mr. Hanasura,estoy segura que mi esposo lo recuerda a usted perfectamente."

"Tre' bien , tre' bien" el director le respondio haciendo uso de las pocas palabras que se acordaba en frances.

"Bueno Mr. Hanasura fue un gusto conocerlo,pero ahora me tengo que retirar. Muchas gracias por todo, con permiso"

"Por supuesto señora, porfavor dejeme acompañarla hasta su carro" Mr. Hanasura dijo mientras se acercaba a ella.

"no sera necesario, ademas mis guardaespaldas no se lo permitirian" Tsukushi le dijo mientras sus ojos se dirigian a su derecha y el director veía a dos hombres vestidos en trajes casuales sentados en los hacientos del fondo de su oficina.

"no me había dado cuenta" confeso el director.

"mi esposo dice que es mejor que los guardaespaldas no sean visibles, si no¿Para que sirven,verdad?" Tsukushi solto una de esas risitas coquetas que toda mujer de sociedad aprende hacer después de un tiempo. "Bueno Mr. Hanasura, me tengo que ir. Fue un placer de volverlo a ver"

Después de lo dicho, Tsukushi le ofrecio la mano a Yoshe quien se paro inmediatamente obedeciendo los pasos de su madre. Todo este tiempo la niña se había quedado sentada en perfecta posicion, escuchando como el hombre trataba de coquetear con Tsukushi pero al final no llego a ningún lado. Tsukushi y la niña salieron con elegancia mientras el director quedaba viendo a Tsukushi y murmurando bajamente.

"No puedo creer que esa señora sea Tsukushi Makino, la mala llerva (the weed)"

**oooooooooooooo**

"¿Comó fue todo, señora?" pregunto el chofer mientra abria la puerta del carro negro.

"Muy bien,Susuki, muy bien, Yoshe entrará a la escuela el proximo mes" Tsukushi dijo mientras entraba al carro todo el rato sonriendo "oh, Susuki, porfavor llevenos a un lugar tanquilo donde yo y mi hija podremos disfrutar de una tarde tranquila tomando un helado y de allí te puedes retirar y regresas a recogernos a las cinco cerca de la tienda FS' "

"si señora como ordené" El muchacho cerró la puerta y empezo a manejar.

"¿Quieres ir a tomar un helado cherrie?" Tsukushi preguntó a su hija ya que había notado que estaba muy tranquila a su costado. Yoshe era una niña educada en frente de otros,pero era muy raro que se quedara sentada viendo por la ventana cuando estaba con gente que ella conocía. Tsukushi siendo su madre lo sabía perfectamente y quería averiguar la razón.

"¿Qué pasa¿Por qué tan tranquila cherrie?"

"nada" respondio la pequeña sin retirar su mirada de la ventana.

"cherrie, a mi no me engañas. Te conosco demasiado" Tsukushi jalo a su hija a su costado y la puso en su regaso mientra acarisiaba su cabello.

"mommy¿Qué voy hacer allí en Eutoki?"la niña preguntó mientra dejaba que las suaves manos de su madre acariciaran sus sedosos cabellos negros.

"Es Eutoko amor y es una escuela donde podras aprender cosas que te serviran en el futuro"

"¿voy a vivir allí?"

"no¿como crees? solo estaras por las mañanas"

"¿Abrá alguien que yo conosca?"

"Toshi estará allí"

"Creo que no le caigo" la niña dijo tratando de crear una excusa para ver si su mamá cambiaba de pensar.

"no amor¿Como crees?" Tsukushi dijo no poniendo mucha antención ya que conocia a su hija demasiado bien como para caer en su juego de lastima.

"si ma! Cada ves que hablo con él se queda parado sin responder"

"que raro...yo núnca lo he notado. El siempre es muy educado contigo.Además solo lo has visto una ves"

"ma!" la niña reclamo al ver que su mamá no estaba de su lado. Al ver la cara armarga de su hija, Tsukushi se dio cuenta de que Yoshe se había olvidado del asunto totalmente. Al notar la facilidad con la que su hija se podia olvidar de las cosas, Tsukushi no pudo retener una corta risa de burla a la inocencia de su hija.

"lo siento cherrie, paraté" le ordeno gentilemte "ya hemos llegado"

"¿A que hora va a regresar papÿ" la niña pregunto mientras bajaba del carro y esperaba que su madre bajara.

"En la tarde. Me llamó para decir que tenía negocios"

**oooooooooooooo**

"Rui! Que bien que viniste!" Un hombre guapo de pelo oscuro corto llamo a otro hombre blanco, maduro y de cabellos marrones claros. Al escuchar su nombre el hombre de figura elegante varonil movio su cabeza y encontro a su amigo parado recostandoce en una esquina.

"Ehi Jiro¿Qué tal?" dijo él sin levantar su voz y sin enseñar ninguna emoción.

"Hombre! Núnca cambias, sigues igual de lerdo!" su amigo bromeo con él mientras le daba un golpe en la espalda, esos golpes que cuando se dan entre dos viejos amigos no duelen.

"eeeeh...yo he cambiado" le aclaró "Ahora me levanto a las seis de la mañana y me voy a dormir a las una de la madrugada" Al escuchar la respuesta Soujiro se rio de buena gana.

" vamos a sentarnos a tomar un cafe" Dijo mientras jalaba a Rui al pequeño café del aeropuerto.

"Akira no pudo venir, el fue el que se quedo terminando el contrato" Rui dijo sentandose en la silla de la mesa libre del establecimiento mientras excusaba a su otro mejor amigo.

"tre bien,tre bien. Ya lo sabía" Soujiro se termino de sentar y los dos ordenarón cafes y unos pasteles.

"¿Y que tal es vivir en Francia? Sabía que al final regresarias, la formalidad europea te mato,verdad?" Rui pregunto mientras se trataba de acomodar en su aciento.

"¿A mi? Para nada! Fue la pobre de Sara"

"aja" le respondio con una ironica simplesa. "¿Por que llegaste una semana despues?"

" Sara y Toshi vinieron una semana antes por el colegio de él. Es increible lo exigentes que son. Un mes antes! Diablos Rui! Sara no me dejo hacer nada sobre eso, dijo que nuestro hijo será tratado igual que cualquier alumno! Que huevada más grande! Solo que no digas que dije eso, tu sabes, mujeres en estado" Al escuchar hablar a su amigo de esa manera, Rui solto una bullosa carcajada que hizo voltear cabezas. El mujeriego de Japón, ahora estaba casado, con un hijo y su esposa esperando a otro. Quien hiba a imaginar a Soujiro tomando ordenes de una mujer embarazada.

"si que te tienen amarrado"

"¿Quíen habla? Si tus dos mujeres te tienen babiando"

"es verdad, lo admito. Las adoro y no las cambiara por nada"

"haí señor, tienes la respuesta de mi obediencia. Además, el doctor en Francia dijo que la complaciera y que no le causara estres"

"¿Algo de cuidado?"

"no, solo tenemos que prevenir" Soujiro dijo mientras tomaba un sorbo de su café "Ehy Rui, tu sabes quien viene hoy tambien¿verdad?" su amigo pregunto y en su voz se notaba las dudas de hacer la pregunta.

"si" respondio friamente.

"Lo vamos a resivir, Rui. Es nuestro amigo"

"no entiendo porque viene a quedarse. No me malinterpretes, aunque no es como antes todavía somos amigos. Las veces que venía a Tokyo se quedaba por dos día en los cuales estaba ocupado. La mayoria de veces Tsukushi no lo veía"

"No Rui! No hagas esto, deja el pasado donde debe estar. Tsukushi te quiere ya tienen ocho años de casados!"

Rui miro a su amigo fijamente "a lo mejor" suspiro "pero no me ama"

"Hombre vuelves al mismo cuento, ya no somos adolescentes."

"no¿verdad? Por eso ya no me engaño. Soujiro Tsukushi no me amðero yo si y confio que ella no me va a dejar por respeto y por cariño. Pero, ya no espero que ella me amé como amo a Tsukasa, y lo acepto"

"si que no cambias" Soujiro le recrimino al escuchar hablar a su amigo " y en fin¿Qué vamos hacer?" pregunto

"Nada, resivirlo. Ya no la puedo esconder más...dejare que pase lo que tenga que pasar. Pero eso sí. No dejare que Yoshe sufra" Rui declaró a su amigo.

"deja de hablar huevadas" Soujiro le dijo tirandole un golpe en la cabeza tratando de despertarlo de su ilusión. Al ver que Rui se río Soujiro pensó que todo estaba mejor. "aproposito, Shisuka manda saludos."

"¿se llego a casar?"

"nop, el día de la boda mando una carta al pobre hombre diciendo que ya no queria. Pobre hombre, lo dejo con el corazón roto"

"bueno, es mejor que no le mienta. Soujiro¿te molesta si hago un llamada a Tsukushi?"

"no, nada que ver"

**oooooooooooooo**

Unos ojos miel habían seguido a una mujer y niña saliendo de una elegante tienda con estilo frances. La niña agarraba la mano izquierda de su madre mientras en su mano derecha llevaba unas bolsas que tenian el diseño de FS'.El hombre veía como la sincera sonrisa de la niña y su madre iluminaban toda la cuadra mientras los extraños no paraban de voltear al ver a una pareja de madre e hija tan perfecta que parecian haver dejado una portada de revista. El guardaespalda de la pareja abrio la puerta del carro para dejar entrar a la mujer y su hija. Los ojos mieles las miraban intensamente desde ya dos horas atras. El las encontró por casualidad mientras hiba a su casa en su carro. La dos caminaban por las calles de Tokyo difrutando de una tarde llena de paz. Al principio el penso seguir llendo a su casa,pero antes que él realizara lo que hacía sus pies ya se encontraban fuera del auto y siguiendo a la mujer y niña.

Las dos se veian muy feliz y nadie parecia interrumpir su mundo de perfección basada en la epoca de los 60's cuando la madre y la hija eran consideradas mejores amigas. Tsukasa las veía y no dejaba de sentir celos, celos porque la mujer y la niña devieron ser suyas y no de su amigo Rui. Esa felicidad que ahora tanto anelaba y antes temía pudo haber sido suya si no fuera por todos los errores que había cometido hace dies años. El sabía que las dos estaban llendo para esperar el retorno de un esposo y padre que las disfrutaba sabiamente. En cambio él no tenía nadie quien lo espere, sus nana había muerto hace cinco años recordandole del gran error que cometio.

_"Lucha! Ella todavía te ama"_

Esas fueron las ultimas palabras que exclamo Tama, sin embargo cuando Tsukasa lo hiba hacer las noticias del embarazo de Tsukushi llegaron a sus oidos y acepto por primera ves una derrota. Al ver que el carro de de Tsukushi se alejaba él decidio seguir su camino a su casa,pero antes decidio revisar su celular ya que lo había apagado. Alcanso por su bolsillo de sus pantalones y saco un aparato pequeño color negro, lo abrio y vio que tenía un mensaje de uno des sus amigos. Tsukasa acerco el celular a su oido y escucho el mesaje.

_hey Tsukasa, soy yo Rui. Se que estan en Tokyo y que has decidido quedarte. Aunque no lo creas me alegra, para mi ya todo quedo en el pasado y espero que para ti tambien. Yo y mi familia estamos felices así que porque no vienes a cenar con nostros mañana, de esa manera tambien podras conocer a Yoshe y Toshi. Mi hija y el hijo de Soujiro, se que los conoces,pero hace tiempo que no los ves. Te vamos a espera Tsukasa. Deja que todo vuelva hacer como antes. Bye_ –

La verdad era que Tsukasa quería que todo fuera como antes entre los cuatro,pero por más que trataban todos había cambiado y el ya no era el lider. Ahora los cuatro eran personajes de sus propias vidad y no necesitaban de nadie quien los dirigiera. Sin embargo, Tsukasa realmente queria que todo vuelva a ser como antes así que tomo su celular, marco el número y dejo el mensaje.

_Gracias Rui, yo tambien deceo lo mismo. Nos vemos mañana -_

continuará...

Bueno espero que todo haya quedado bien y que hayan disfrutado de este capítulo.Espero sus comentarios, si decean me pueden mandar un e-mail a


	4. Diferentes Fortunas

**Mariposa Traicionera**

**Capítulo Tres**

**Diferentes fortunas**

Tsukasa se había quedado sentado en el sofá de una de las salas de espera de la mansión Hanazawa. Su mano sostenía una copa de vino rojo por acabarse, su corbata estaba suelta y su rostro se veía cansado. La noche había sido una tormenta. Desde el minuto que llego, los Hanazawas habían sido la familia perfecta. Todo comenzó desde que toco el timbre, lo primero que escucho fue a la pequeña bajando las escaleras y a Tsukushi advirtiéndole que se tranquilizara y que esperaba el mejor comportamiento de ella con este invitado porque era muy buen amigo de su padre. En ese momento después de haber escuchado la voz de Tsukushi su corazón empezó a latir rápidamente, supuso él que eran los nervios. No se detuvo a pensar sobre los cambios y espero a que le abrieran la puerta, Tsukasa se llevo una gran sorpresa al ver que una sirvienta y no Tsukushi lo recibiría. Por más que él sabía que en la vida de los ricos, como ellos, el no responder la puerta era algo normal, no podía creerlo. Tsukushi había estado tan cerca que la pudo escuchar y simplemente no dio esos tres o cuatro pasos más para abrir la puerta. Esa fue la segunda vez que Tsukasa se dio cuenta que Tsukushi no era la misma adolescente que el amó en la secundaria. La primera vez que lo noto fue cuando Yoshe se enfermo y en vez de que ella fuera a un hospital fue directamente con el mejor medico pediatra del mundo, incluso hizo que Rui tomara unos días libres para poder ir a los Estados Unidos a ver al tan ansiado doctor. Si, Tsukasa le afirmo a su corazón, Tsukushi había cambiado y era ese mismo cambio que daba esperanzas a Tsukasa ya que...a lo mejor...talvez...finalmente él podía escapar de ese sueño que Tsukushi representaba.

Pero todo fue en vano porque cuando vio a Tsukushi entrar por la puerta principal de la sala junto a su hija esa esperanza de olvidarla se esfumo con la mirada que ella le dio...olvido sus promesas para si mismo y cuando se dio cuenta...ya era demasiado tarde. Su corazón ya estaba sintiendo todo lo que su mente ya le había prohibido. Sí, Tsukushi había cambiado, pero aún así sostenía esa mirada de orgullo, honestidad y honradez que a él tanto le atraía. Lo siguiente que observo Tsukasa era el pequeño accesorio que tenía a su costado, su hija. La niña era una hermosura que llevaba las ultimas compras que su madre había hecho, con zapatos de charol y un vestido de color verde limón, mientras su cabello era sujetado por una cinta que combinaba su atuendo. Rui como cualquier otro hombre de negocios llego un poco tarde pero fue recibido con mucha euforia por su hija quien corrió a sus brazos al escucharlo llegar. Tsukushi se levanto siguiendo a su hija disculpándose por un rato ya que ella también necesitaba recibir a su esposo. Todo este tiempo Tsukasa no paraba de seguir a Tsukushi con so sus ojos y cuando vio como recibía a Rui no pudo controlar los celos y prefirió bajar su mirada. Rui lo recibió con un fuerte abrazo y lo miro directo a sus ojos, se notaba sincero y con el deceso de comenzar otra vez como lo que eran, amigos de toda la vida. Lo malo era que en esos momentos que Tsukasa había pasado con Tsukushi se dio cuenta que ya nunca Rui volvería a ser su mejor amigo. La razón era muy simple…Rui volvería a confiar en Tsukasa ciegamente…mientras que Tsukasa……ya se había convertido en un caso perdido. Una de las razones por las que Tsukasa volvió a Japón era su seguridad que tenía de haber olvidado a Tsukushi y que las veces que F4 se reunieran su mirada hacía ella seria con ojos de hermano. Pero, ahora sabía que eso sería imposible…y también sabía que la amaría por siempre…'Kami' pensó él 'que feo es el descubrir que tu corazón tiene un solo dueño'

"Tsukasa" lo llamaron. El levantó su mirada al escuchar la voz consternada de su amigo. Sin darse cuenta él ya estaba sentado en el comedor con la servilleta en sus pantalones y esperando a que sirvan el aperitivo.

"he"

"¿Estas bien?" le dijo Rui mientras que dejaba que el mozo sirviera su plato.

"si, solo estaba recordando"

La noche entera se había quedado tranquilo mientras veía como su mejor amigo acariciaba a la mujer que él amaba muriéndose de impotencia al no poder hacer nada. Envidiándolo ya que sabia que esa familia que Rui tenia debió haber sido suya. Si, esa tarde se dio cuenta que todavía seguía amando a Tsukushi y al notar su cortesía extrema asía él y la confianza que tenía con su marido; él se quería levantar de la mesa y irse por donde vino. Pero se quedo sentado sonriendo y brindando como si nada pasara. Era lo correcto por ley y por Dios ella era su esposa desde hace tiempo y era solo natural que se entendieran tan bien. Ya era tarde y había llegado el tiempo donde su niña se tenía que ir a dormir. Los dos padres le pidieron permiso a él para dejarlo solo confiando en los años que se conocían para tomar tal informalidad. Ahora, él se quedaba esperando con tormento el retorno del matrimonio Hanazawa.

"Disculpa Tsukasa" Lo primero que noto él fue la delicada mano posada en su hombro "no debimos dejar que esperaras tanto, sabiendo como nuestra Yoshe es" Tsukushi le sonrió.

"No te preocupes, y ¿Rui?"

"El se va a quedar con ella por un rato hasta que se duerma" Tsukushi trajo una silla simple para así poderse sentarse en frente de Tsukasa.

Toda esta noche actuó como la esposa perfecta, tratando de complacer a su esposo y hacer sentir a su invitado confortable. La verdad es que todo era un teatro para que así nadie se diera cuenta de los sentimientos que ella todavía guardaba por su ex – novio. Cuando nadie se daba cuenta Tsukushi se quedaba mirando a Tsukasa tratando de descifrar sus palabras y gestos. Definitivamente la edad no había pasado en él, su pelo seguía igual de rebelde y sus ojos igual de fieros. "dime Tsukasa ¿Cuándo regresas a New York?" pregunto ella tratando de poner un poco de tranquilidad en su alma, Ya no podía soportar las ansiedades que guardaba por dentro.

"vine para quedarme" fue su corta respuesta con lo cual hizo que el corazón de Tsukushi se acelerara.

"¿Por qué?" pregunto ella, pero aunque trato de disfrazar el shock al final su mirada la delato y Tsukasa pudo entender que realmente le estaba diciendo 'vete'.

"¿Por qué no, Tsukushi? Japón es mi tierra natal, ya había pasado buen tiempo desde que comía un buen Suchi" le respondió, tapando su inseguridad con indiferencia ya que ni siquiera la miro y poso su mirada en una foto de él y Rui en su matrimonio.

"tienes razón" le respondió ella con una pequeña sonrisa, aliviada con la manera que el había respondido. Por un momento pensó que a él todavía la quería pero con tal indiferente respuesta se pudo asegurar que ya todo había quedado en el pasado. "tienes que encontrarte una buena chica japonesa para que el imperio Doumyouji tenga un heredero"

"Yo creo que ya la encontré, Tsukushi" le sonrió mientras tomaba un sorbo de su bebida.

"¿si?" pregunto ella con miedo de escuchar la respuesta.

"si, pero ahí un problema" al ver que Tsukushi no respondía y solo lo miraba, decidió seguir hablando "esta casada"

Tsukushi no pudo reaccionar, solo se quedo sentada mientras que su mente estaba en blanco, tenia miedo de preguntar el nombre, pero Tsukasa se le adelanto.

"¿Quieres saber el nombre?"

"no" le dijo "me parece horrible que te hayas enamorado de una mujer con una familia, tienes que olvidarla" le dijo firmamento y levantándose de su sitio "ya es tarde. Tienes que irte a tu casa. Voy a buscar a Rui para despedirnos"

Tsukushi salio de la sala lo más rápido que sus piernas lo permitieran, le faltaba el aire y se apresuro para llegar al cuarto de Yoshe, pero en el camino encontró a Rui.

"¿Qué paso?" le pregunto al ver su estado.

"nada" le sonrió "Tsukasa ya se va y te estaba buscando para despedirlo" después de decirlo, lo abrazo. "y además, te extrañaba"

El timbre del colegio más prestigiado de la nación sonó. Los niños y adolescentes que se encontraban por las puertas se apuraron en entrar al ver que la facultad del colegio hacia lo mismo. Al frente del respetado instituto se encontraba una limosina negra estacionada donde se encontraba una madre despidiéndose de su única hija. Mientras Tsukushi trataba de que Yoshe le soltara el cuello su hija se lo apretaba más, sus dos delgados brazos cruzándose para no dejarla ir.

"Yoshe, para!" le ordeno Tsukushi al ver que su hija se comportaba muy aniñadamente.

"¿A que le tienes miedo?" le pregunto y su hija se le quedo mirando. En ese momento Yoshe entendió lo que su mamá quería decir y se pregunto lo mismo.

Yoshe miro a los ojos de su madre y le respondió " no se "

"entonces hija..." Tsukushi le respondió mientras sentía que la presión en su cuello disminuía. "conociéndote Yoshe, te va a encantar esta escuela." le volvió asegurar la madre a su hija.

"OK ma' pero...¿Qué hago?"

"¿De que?"

"Estoy tarde y me van a castigar" le respondió inocentemente la niña.

Tsukushi se rió "entiendo, deja que yo misma te dejo en tu salón, me echare la culpa"

Las dos salieron de la limosina y empezaron a caminar hacia el colegio. El taco de Tsukushi se escuchaba por todo el patio, la mañana estaba muy tranquila y los pétalos de cerezos se estaban cayendo dejando ir a la primavera. Tsukushi disfrutaba del paisaje y pensaba en las cosas que tenía que hacer en la casa. Limpiar era el cuento de no acabar, aunque ahora tenia una empleada que lo hacia; ella tenia que examinar todo y claro a ella le gustaba limpiar el cuarto de su hija y suyo, era privado.

"Acá esta tu salón Yoshe, déjame hablar con tu tutor, tu espera afuera" Tsukushi toco la puerta con cuidado sin hacer mucha bulla. Espero unos segundos y una mujer joven apareció, primero vio a Yoshe parada junto a su madre y después levanto la mirada. Tsukushi se veía imponente, su cabello estaba recogido y vestía un traje sastre blanco a rayas. Se veía elegante como lo que era una Hanazawa.

"Hola" le sonrió "soy la mamá de Yoshe Tsukushi Hanazawa" le dio la mano para saludarla

"Buenos días" dijo la señorita sin recibirle el saludo. Desde el momento que vio a Tsukushi se dio cuenta del tipo de persona que era. Otra madre que seguro esperaba que se hicieran excepciones con su hija pero para su suerte aunque ella era un auxiliar la profesora del salón era una de las mas estrictas y ya a muchas madres les había recordado que todos eran iguales debajo de esta institución.

"si, buenos días" Tsukushi estaba aludida por el comportamiento de la muchacha " si bueno, quería que me hiciera un pequeño favor" le sonrió mientras la muchacha seguía igual de fría que cuando abrió la puerta. "bueno, vera mi hija esta tarde por mi culpa, fue mi rehén por un rato. Como es su primer día, usted sabe me puse sentimental" Tsukushi sonrió.

"Señora, con este comportamiento que tiene no esta ayudando a su hija a crecer. Si sigue así esta niña se va a convertir en una muchacha engreída" fue su respuesta seca y subiendo un poco la voz de la mujer.

"Disculpe, usted no tiene ningún derecho de hablarme así. Estoy siendo honesta y créame esto nunca va a volver a pasar" le dijo con sinceridad

La muchacha iba hablar pero fue cortada por una voz con mas experiencia "¿Qué pasa?" pregunto un poco fastidiada al ver que Rumi no había resuelto el problema y que estaba interrumpiendo la clase. La mujer como de unos 50 años se acerco a la puerta y vio a Tsukushi a su pequeña hija a su costado, ocultándose detrás de su falda un poco asustada, ella la reconoció. Como no reconocer a la hija de unos de sus viejos alumnos si sus facciones eran idénticas y poco mas refinas ya que era una niña y su cabello era mas delgado gracias a los genes de su mamá pero quitándole todo eso era idéntica. Al menos para ella que todavía recordaba a su alumno y su grupito de amigos que asustaron al colegio hasta que la misma mujer que estaba parada en frente suyo les enseño a comportarse como verdaderos hombres.

" Ms. Yoko la señora Hanazawa acá que quiere que le hagamos favorcitos."

"y ¿Cuál es el problema? ¿No sabe quien es ella?, Rumi, Ella es una ex alumna de este colegio las circunstancias son diferentes." Le contesto a la inexperta ayudante.

" No la requinte Ms. Yoko la verdad es que la entiendo pero prometo que esta vez fue mi culpa y de que mi hija nunca mas volverá a llegar tarde" Tsukushi explico.

"Esta bien señora, no se preocupe" le dijo la maestra "Entra Yoshe, no me tengas miedo. Siéntate con Toshi" le dijo con dulzura a la niña mientras Rumi la veía sin creerlo. " Ms. Hanazawa, un placer poderla conocer. Yo nunca fui su maestra pero se exactamente quien fue usted hizo cosas grandes por este colegio. Nos libero de esos rufianes"

Tsukushi se rió al escuchar como recordaban a su esposo " Se lo merecen, bueno pero ahora son hombres respetables"

"Solo gracias a usted" dijo la maestra y después se despidió disculpándose por su inexperta auxiliar y inclinándose como tienes de costumbre los de Asía.

Tsukushi se sorprendió. Algunas cosas no cambiaban. Camino hacia la salida y se puso sus lentes de Sol.

Había dado instrucciones a todos los sirvientes de limpiar la casa en la mañana y dejar los dos cuartos de ella y su hija para arreglarlo ella misma. Ya había acabado el de Yoshe y se recordó otra vez de que tenía que enseñarle a su hija de poner las cosas en su lugar, pero cada vez se hacia más difícil. Ahora, veía su cuarto estaba ordenado ya que su sirvienta de confianza había tendido su cama, sacado la basura y paso la aspiradora. Pero ahora le tocaba a ella ver que cosas se tenían que botar. La flojera la invadía pero la venció, tenia que dar el ejemplo a todos. Empezó caminado para su closet y saco todo lo que ella y Rui ya no usaban, después fue a su escritorio a ver los papeles que tenia que botar.

_I'm not afraid  
Of anything in this world  
There's nothing you can throw at me  
That I haven't already heard_

Cuado ya había revisado todo decidió abrir el cajón con seguro donde estaba lo más importante, lo único que le ocultaba a su esposo. Un diario escrito hace más de cinco años, exactamente en su segundo año de matrimonio. Un diario rosado que debió botar ase tiempo pero que siempre algo pasaba y se había quedado hasta ahora.

**  
**_I'm just trying to find  
A decent melody  
A song that I can sing  
In my own company_

Ella no era ilusa sabia que Rui se había dado cuenta que ella no lo amaba especialmente en ese año ya que ninguno de los dos pensó que la relación iba a durar. Pero claro, llego Yoshe y todas las dudas se fueron.

_I never thought you were a fool  
But darling look at you  
You gotta stand up straight  
Carry your own weight  
These tears are going nowhere baby_

El día que se entero que estaba embarazada lloro amargamente. Sus ilusiones de divorciarse y vivir una vida junto al hombre que realmente ama se fueron con ese papel que confirmaba su embarazo.

_You've got to get yourself together  
You've got stuck in a moment  
And now you can't get out of it_

Don't say that later will be better  
Now you're stuck in a moment  
And you can't get out of it

Ella sabia que había hecho sufrir a Rui ya que él no se merecía el no ser amado por completo como el la ama a ella. Todos esos recuerdos estaban escritos en ese libro rosado.

_I will not forsake  
The colors that you bring  
The nights you filled with fireworks  
They left you with nothing_

Tskushi lo recogió de la mesa y de pronto lo quiso destruir. Corrió hacia el patio donde hacían las fogatas la encendió y dejo caer el libro.

"Tsukushi" llamo una voz masculina. "¿Qué pasa?" pregunto

Al escuchar la voz de su esposo tan temprano se sorprendió y volteo a ver a su dirección

_I am still enchanted  
By the light you brought to me  
I listen through your ears  
Through your eyes I can see. _

- Que bonita se ve - se dijo a si mismo. Era la verdad, Ya el Sol se estaba poniendo y los últimos rayos la hacían ver como una princesa del bosque.

_And you are such a fool  
To worry like you do  
I know it's tough  
And you can never get enough  
Of what you don't really need now  
My, oh my  
_

Cuando Tsukushi se volteo a verlo Rui se dio cuenta de su mirada, algo la estaba molestando y se dio cuenta que había prendido una fogata y algo estaba quemándose. _  
_

_You've got to get yourself together  
You've got stuck in a moment  
And you can't get out of it_

Lo vio, ese pequeño libro rosado. EL que había leído sin querer una semana después del nacimiento de su Yoshe, ese libro que había matado sus esperanzas. Ella por fin lo estaba destruyendo.

_  
Oh love, look at you now  
You've got yourself stuck in a moment  
And you can't get out of it  
_

El se acerco a ella y sin pensarlo Tsukushi se fue directo a los brazos de su esposo. Abrazándolo fuerte por seguridad. El le respondió el abrazo.

_  
I was unconscious, half asleep  
The water is warm 'til you discover how deep_

I wasn't jumping, for me it was a fall  
It's a long way down to nothing at all

You've got to get yourself together  
You've got stuck in a moment  
And you can't get out of it

Don't say that later will be better  
Now you're stuck in a moment  
And you can't get out of it

And if the night runs over  
And if the day won't last  
And if your way should falter  
Along this stony pass

It's just a moment  
This time will pass

-Por fin- se dijo Tskushi a si misma - todos mis secretos están destruidos, él nunca sabrá nada- Tskushi miro a su esposo y le sonrió para después besarlo tiernamente en los labios.

"Rui" le dijo " Te quiero" se lo dijo con sinceridad desde su corazón y Rui casi le creyó y la abrazo mas fuerte.

continuará...

Bueno espero que todo haya quedado bien y que hayan disfrutado de este capítulo.Espero sus comentarios, si decean me pueden mandar un e-mail a 


End file.
